In offset lithography, a printable image is present on a printing member as a pattern of ink-accepting (oleophilic) and ink-rejecting (oleophobic) surface areas. Once applied to these areas, ink can be efficiently transferred to a recording medium in the imagewise pattern with substantial fidelity. Dry printing systems utilize printing members whose ink-repellent portions are sufficiently phobic to ink as to permit its direct application. In a wet lithographic system, the non-image areas are hydrophilic, and the necessary ink-repellency is provided by an initial application of a dampening fluid to the plate prior to inking. The dampening fluid prevents ink from adhering to the non-image areas, but does not affect the oleophilic character of the image areas. Ink applied uniformly to the printing member is transferred to the recording medium only in the imagewise pattern. Typically, the printing member first makes contact with a compliant intermediate surface called a blanket cylinder which, in turn, applies the image to the paper or other recording medium. In typical sheet-fed press systems, the recording medium is pinned to an impression cylinder, which brings it into contact with the blanket cylinder.
Lithographic plates can be fabricated in various ways, ranging from traditional manual techniques involving photoexposure and chemical development to automated procedures involving computer control. Computer-to-plate systems can utilize pulses of electromagnetic radiation, produced by one or more laser or non-laser sources, to create physical or chemical changes at selected points of sensitized plate blanks (which, depending on the system, may be used immediately or following conventional photodevelopment); ink-jet equipment used to selectively deposit ink-repellent or ink-accepting spots on plate blanks; or spark-discharge equipment, in which an electrode in contact with or spaced close to a plate blank produces electrical sparks to alter the characteristics of certain areas on a printing surface, thereby creating “dots” which collectively form a desired image. To circumvent the cumbersome photographic development, plate-mounting, and plate-registration operations that typify traditional printing technologies, practitioners have developed electronic alternatives that store the imagewise pattern in digital form and impress the pattern directly onto the plate.
Digital imaging of printing plates by inkjet printing is currently widely investigated; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,526,886 and 6,691,618. The '618 patent, for example, discloses a method of imaging a lithographic printing plate having an alkaline-soluble polymeric coating with a pH-elevating agent. The need to use alkaline solutions to develop these plates, however, poses environmental and safety problems. It would be desirable to have inkjet-imageable lithographic printing plates that can be solely developed by water, or which do not require a development step.